


Riddles

by hisuiai



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, ramble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisuiai/pseuds/hisuiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, the layers had multiplied; the riddle had become his trap. He wouldn’t leave it for anything, because he knew nothing of the outside and he liked it that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> So this is really old, but I figured since I've had this account sitting around I may as well post stuff on it. Enjoy~~

Everything was like a riddle here; it had no meaning, no point. But, that led to the questions, what is a riddle? What is the riddle? A riddle is defined as a puzzle of words with an answer, but couldn’t there be riddles with no answers? Or would that just be an unriddle, like an unbirthday? But, the riddle, oh, that was such a tough question. Perhaps it was how a young girl could travel through this wondrous place and yet grow far more knowledgeable and older when she left to the other side, what she claimed was  _real_.

But, was anything real? How could you ever be sure, after all, the mind is complex; complex like the riddle that plagued their minds now. But then, to them, only they existed. Time had stopped for them, and never would it return. A constant tea party, to them, it was the only thing real. Physical enough to touch…

When she had sat down at the end of the long table one of the three couldn’t help but stare in wonder. The flow had been interrupted; maybe time still existed outside of their world of crumpets and tea kettles. It was a riddle he needed to know more of, to solve why their flow of existence had gone off course in such a manner.   
“Your hair wants cutting.” He had spoken with little thought, though the reaction it caused shocked him to the core.

_You should learn not to make personal remarks_ , she had spoken with polite severity,  _it’s very rude_.   
As his eyes widened he could see the March Hare look at him with some surprise, but he recovered jovially by venturing back into his mind where he knew what existed and what didn’t and he could stay uninterrupted, where everything made sense and no one was mad. Because he couldn’t prove anything outside of his mind, nothing was true outside… nothing at all. As he became reclusive the only thing that tumbled from his mouth in response to her words was a riddle.

It was back to this once more, riddles, puzzles and confusion. If he was ever asked to explain, he wouldn’t know where to start. Slowly, the layers had multiplied; the riddle had become his trap. He wouldn’t leave it for anything, because he knew nothing of the outside and he  _liked it that way_. What was the outside world but another riddle? A complex web of confusion, a sphinx expecting you to solve her riddle while whispering lies of deceit, that was what the outside world was… and even if he was trapped in this riddle, he didn’t want to fall into another and that suited him  _just fine_.

But that thought didn’t stop him from glancing longingly in the direction the intruder had gone as soon as she was out of sight… and that confused him the most.


End file.
